wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sekhmet
''-sekhmet belongs to abstrxcted and only her. please don't steal.-'' yeah! and if your heart stops beating i'll be here wondering did you get what you deserved? appearance With a name like Sekhmet, you may picture a daunting, towering, strong SandWing, much like Burn. In reality, she's around Sunny's height. Sekhmet is extremely short, and is pretty much stared down on by everyone. Her figure is very slim and slender, and is almost snake-like. Her lithe build establishes an idea of feminity and weakness, which is exactly what she wants you to think. Her tail is very skinny, resembling a rat's. Sekhmet's eyes are a startling yellow, that gleam with intelligence. Her scales are very light, close to a white. The dragoness's horns and fins almost blend in with her scales, being a stark white. Her wings are large in proportion her body, and have a pale brown membrane. A dapple of 'freckles' paint her snout. She is considered very pretty amongst SandWings, but a long scar that reaches from her fin to her maw, ruins her pristine appearance. Her ears are decorated with many earrings. the ending of your lifei'll be here waiting babe did you get what you deserve? personality Sekhmet is a genius. Her mind is a sponge, soaking up information around her. Sekhmet has an amazing ability to observe and deduce things about other dragons. When she sees a new dragon, she deduces who they are, what they want, and their motive. Her mind functions like a modern-day computer, which is very good for a spy. Sekhmet has literally no emotions, and may or may not be diagnosed as a psychopath. She has no remorse for all the horrible things she's done, and does them for personal gain\the gain of the Sand Serpents. Sekhmet shows no loyalty to anyone, save the Sand Serpents. She rarely feels true emotion, and her feelings come out in crazed impulses. Sekhmet is always calm, unless the situation bids her to be chaotic. The words flow out of her mouth smoothly, and she can be very charming when she wants to be. Sekhmet is also very witty, coming up with comebacks to her teasing in a split second. Her entire persona is cold and uncaring, ignoring dragons in pain and in help. Sekhmet can kill without a single tear or nightmare of remorse. She really couldn't care less. She is very ambitious, wanting to eventually become leader of the Sand Serpents. Sekhmet doesn't know how, but her best bet is to keep climbing... the end, and if your life won't wait then your heart can't take this history Sekhmet was born to two SandWings, whose names are unknown. They immediately threw her and her sister, Hathor, out of their home. The young dragonets had to fend for themselves on the streets, stealing from anyone and anything. Hathor was Sekhmet's best friends, and they were impossible to separate. Hathor was the exact opposite of Sekhmet, being very sweet and kind, but Sekhmet didn't care. She loved her sister. Sekhmet and Hathor would hide out by the castle, being born into an age of war. One day, the Sand Serpents raided the castle, killing many. Hathor was 'killed' in the incident by a falling item. Sekhmet was traumatised. This moment changed her into the harsh, psychopathic dragoness she is today. Chrysanthemum found the small dragonet and took her in. Sekhmet thanks her leader for the moment, and now treats her like a saviour. She grew up in the Sand Serpents. At first, she really didn't have a rank, and was ignored. One day, she developed an incredible ability to deduce. She demonstrated this once when Hook walked in the room. She deduced his entire past, shocking Chrysanthemum. She likes to do this to new members to haze them. Chrysanthemum made her a Mamba, as her deducing ability would be valuable to them. She is one of their top members, and she has gained the trust of many. This is exactly her plan... have you heard the news that you're dead?no one ever had much nice to say i think i never liked you anyway abilities\weaknesses abilities sekhmet is a genius she has a deductive ability similar is sherlock holmes's she is very quick due to size, able to crawl through tiny places charming good with weapons weaknesses no strength whatsoever no fist-fighting skills does not care at all always tired for some reason spiteful oh, take me from the hospital bedwouldn't it be grand? it ain't exactly what you planned relationships Chrysanthemum : she very much respects her leader, and considers her her saviour. at the time, she also believes she could be a better leader, but she would never act upon those impulses. over the years, sekhmet has become part of chrysanthemum's 'inner circle,' gaining plenty of valuable information for the sand serpents. she considers her her mom, and she admires her greatly, but definitely does not love her. hook ': she is shown to have a general disdain for the hybrid, as he teases her constantly. she usually responds with a witty comeback, and an eyeroll, but sometimes he hurts her. she respects him, and will try to gain his approval, but is recopriated with hateful comments about her size. at one point in time, she had a slight crush on him, but is was quickly dissolved. she knows his past, as she was able to deduce it in a matter of seconds, when he walked in the first time. 'Gypsum : sekhmet couldn't care less about gypsum. she finds her annoying if anything. other than that, she ignores the timid dragon. she isn't exactly rude to her (as she is rude to everyone), but she will sometimes snap or yell at her, in a rather mean manner. xerus : '''sekhmet can tell something is wrong with xerus, and it causes him emotional pain. she has yet to deduce what, and it is a constant annoyance as she yearns to know. at the same time, something about xerus makes her want to respect his privacy and not figure out the mystery. that is probably why it has taken her so long. she treats xerus with silent respect, and doesn't talk to him much. when she does, she tries her best to be kind, although like always, she comes off as cold. '''G'glyn : '''sekhmet geniunely thinks he's funny. her random outbursts of emotion are usually when laughing at one of his jokes or pranks. she tries her best to be nice to him, but feels like she may come off as cold or harsh. sekhmet is heavily reminded of her sister, hathor, when around him, resulting in her kindness towards him. sekhemt considers him her only friend in the sand serpents. she finds him sweet, funny, and adorable (in a dragonet-like way). she notices the weird way he looks at xerus, and she is pretty sure he has a tiny crush on him. she hasn't said anything about it though, in fear of upsetting her only friend in the sand serpents. sekhmet's feelings towards g'glyn are the closest thing to love she can muster. '''Tottori the SandWing : tottori is one of the rare dragons that frightens her. his extremely tough and masculine personality infuriate her and annoy her, as hyper-masculinity freaks her out. she find his rough and tough personality in rival of her own, and likes to scare him by deducing things about him, to prove she is the alpha. she does think he is handsome though, but is able to keep this observation of attractive features a secret when intimidating him. sha: sekhmet doesn't really care for sha. she's just there. her constant worrying reminds sekhmet of a younger version of herself (when hathor was still around). she mainly ignores her, if anything, and considers her a pest. her snappy comments, ironically, annoy her. kex: sekhmet can tell the dragoness thinks she's creepy and powerful. to be honest, sekhmet likes it that way. they are not close in anyway, and pretty much have conflicting ideas and personalities. her awkwardness bothers sekhmet, and sekhmet can tell she uses her flirts and sarcasm as a shield. sekhmet sees kex as she really is, a fragile hybrid who has no self-esteem. sekhmet truly hates her. Vipper: the other dragon who shares her rank just confuses her. she finds him immensely weird, as if he is trying to pass for intimidating with his strange body modifications. his name also confuses her. why not viper?! she doesn't despise him as much as kex, but she doesn't see him as a threat to her or her power. pyre: sekhmet can tell that pyre is trying her best to like her. she appreciates that, but she doesn't care for it. she'd rather be feared than liked, especially by the other ranks. whenever pyre laughs at her comebacks, she can tell she is lying, and has told pyre this herself. sekhmet has deduced pyre finds her dangerous and scary, which makes sekhmet feel good about herself. glyf: 'sekhemt has no feeling towards the hybrid. her indifference towards him does not mean she tolerates him, but it means she can stand a few of his annoying songs. 'sobek: 'sekhmet hates sobek with a burning passion. she will go out of her way to spite him, and ignore his rule. part of it is jealousy, since she was not chosen to advise chrys. she had wanted to be advisor (or leader) the moment she stepped in the group. she has a feeling sobek fears her as well, which is why he never strikes her down. 'hathor: '''she loved her twin sister with all her heart. they really completed each other and was the only thing sekhmet cared about. her death is the reason sekhmet stopped caring and put her emotions on halt. if she only knew her sister was still alive and what she'd become... ''and wouldn't it be great if we were dead?'oh, dead'' trivia sekhmet is the egyptian goddess of war and healing sekhmet means the powerful one her deductive abilities are based of off sherlock holmes's her personality is loosely based off of eurus holmes tongue-tied and oh so squeamishyou never fell in love did you get what you deserve? gallery IMG 1461.jpg|sekhmet by xX dreamdancer Xx thanks so much! sekhmet.png|sekhmet by adragondreaming881! this is amazing thank you! IMG_7959.jpg|humanized sekhmet by me (abstrxcted) the ending of you lifeand if you get to heaven i'll be waiting there babe Category:Content (Abstrxcted) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+